Harry Potter and his Honeymoon in …
by Fia Fiona
Summary: A sequell to “Harry Potter and the Ever Wanted Wedding”. Harry and Hermione go on their Honeymoon… But this one will be different… But I can’t say anymore, you’ll have to look, read and review...


Disclaimer Everything you recognize belongs to J.K.Rowling, the rest belongs to me. If anyone feels like I've stolen your idea, please e-mail me or leave a review with a link to you story. I'll read it as soon possible and if I see resemblences to my story I'll put you up as a disclaimer as well.  
  
I don't want to fight, I just want to read and write. Hey, I must take a copyright on that one :-D  
  
* ~ ° ~ *   
  
This is a sequel to my fanfic "Harry Potter and the Ever Wanted Wedding". I've done the wedding, so now it's time for their honeymoon. But this one will be different. I've got quite a few places Harry and Hermione might want to visit on their honeymoon so each chapter is going to excists on its own and each chapter is going to finish within that particular chapter. I hope that's all cleared out now?  
  
Thanks for reading the above, but I'm afraid I've got another important announcement to make. Read my note below this and keep it in mind as you read and review my story.  
  
I would like to dedicate this Chapter to all the victims of the September 11th attack on New York City. An event that shocked the world and may never be forgotten.  
  
* ~ ° ~ *   
  
Chapter 1 : Harry Potter and his Honeymoon in New York  
  
McGonagall was sitting in her office as she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in please," she said and looked up from the papers she had been working on.  
  
"You have asked for me, Headmistress McGonagall?"  
  
"Ah, yes mister Potter, come in please and take a seat. There's no need to look that worried mister Potter. In fact I've got some good news for you. I received an owl to inform me that there will be a DADA-teachers- conference on September 9th. They have asked me if I would give you permission to go to the conference and give a speech."  
  
"Me? They've asked me as a speaker? I can't believe it."  
  
"Believe it mister Potter, please believe it. And I must say I'm not even a bit surprised. I knew they were going to ask you as a guest-speaker sooner or later. Guess it was later, because I'd expected their invitation a lot sooner. You may never forget that you were the one wizard that defeated Voldemort."  
  
Harry let out a huge sigh. How could he ever forget if he was constantly reminded of it. Without thinking the stroked his hand through his messy hair, revealing the lighting-shaped scar on his forehead. Each year at the start of term all the first years stared at him and his scar and afterwarts there was great deal of whispers going round as they were referring to him as 'the boy who lived'. Harry hated the staring and the whispering, but over the years he had grown used to it. He made a habbit out of it to tell the complete story in his first lesson to all his first year students and after that, he never talked about it again.  
  
He might be 'the boy who lived' but he had to pay a terrible cost. He lost his parents, his mentor and a lot of friends in the battle against Voldemort.  
  
There was just one thing that made it all worthwhile and that was Hermione.  
  
Harry smilled as he thought of his darling wife. They hadn't been married for that long, but to him it felt like his life was complete.  
  
Harry looked up and gazed in the eyes of Headmistress McGonagall.  
  
"Excuse me, Headmistress McGonagall. I."  
  
"No need to excuse yourself mister Potter. I think I know what you were thinking about. But back to business shall we?"  
  
Harry nodded and then McGonagall continued.  
  
"So this conference is organized by the International Affairs' Department of the Ministry of Magic. This year the conference is organized in New York. It's going to be quite different this year as it's a sort of remembrence service to honor all the wizards, witches and muggles who did last year on September 11. As you are a guest speaker they've arranged a special Three Day Stay for you and your partner. So you and Hermione shall leave Hogwarts on a Saturday morning, you will stay at New York for the weekend and the Conference is on Monday. Your speech is programmed for Monday morning I believe, so it's perfectly possible for you and Hermione to get back here on time for Thuesday's classes."  
  
"Do you mean Hermione can come along too?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," answered McGonagall, "This invitation includes yourself and your partner, and as you are married to Hermione I believe it's a natural thing to take your wife along with you."  
  
"I would love to take her with me," Harry said, "I can't even remember what it feels like to live without her. But, can she come with me? Because she won't be back to teach till Tuesday."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that, mister Potter, but still I'll be glad to give her permission to go along with you. If I can help it you two won't be separated anymore, not even for one day." McGonagall cleared her throat before she continued.  
  
"Here you've got the necessairy documents, and this is the subject they wish you to discuss on the Conference. You'll beter warn your wife now, Mister Potter."  
  
Harry nodded as he took the papers from McGonagall.  
  
"I'll see you and Hermione at dinner tonight in the Great Hall."  
  
"Yes, Headmistress, see you then."  
  
Harry turned himself round and left the room as Headmistress McGonagall went back to work.  
  
Harry hurried himself towards their chambers in Hogwarts. As he told his wife they were going to New York she immediatly offered to write his speech for him. An offer he couldn't refuse and she started on writting his speech while he went out and watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team practise for their first game of the season that afternoon.  
  
By the time Harry got back from the training his wife closed her last book and started to put them away.  
  
"Hello Sweetheart," said Harry as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"Hello to you too," Hermione responded with a smile, "Your speech is ready. You can read it through if you like while I'll clean up the table and put away my stuff. It's almost dinertime by the way."  
  
Hermione gatered her books, parchment, quills and ink and started to clean up the table as Harry got himself seated and started reading his speech.  
  
When Hermione was ready she stood behind Harry's chair, putted her arms around his waist and leaned with her chin onto his shoulder.  
  
"What do you think?" she whispered.  
  
"Very good. You've done an excellent job, as allways. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Come on, it's time for dinner."  
  
Together they left their appartement to go downstairs for dinner.  
  
By the time it was Saterday morning Hermione had succeded in organizing everything from her classes till the packing of their bags.  
  
They appareted into a Wizarding Hotel in New York at 10 o'clock local time. They quickly changed into their muggle clothes and went sightseeing.  
  
They started looking around near the hotel and quickly they found themselves on their way to Central Park where Harry and Hermione decided to stay for a while. Hermione went to a muggle shop and bought a book she read when she was younger. After that she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards a field where a lot of other young couples in love were sitting. She got herself seated underneath a tree for shelter against the sun. Harry placed his head into her lap and as she started to stroke him through his black messy hair with one hand as she held her book into her other hand. Every once and a while she stopped carressing his hair as she needed that hand to flip the page.  
  
Slowly Harry drifted off into a peacefull sleep. When Hermione realised that her husband had fallen asleep she stopped reading outloud but continued reading and carressing his hair.  
  
A few hours later she glanced at her watch and decided it was time to wake Harry. She bent herself over him en kissed him softly and watched him waking up.  
  
"Hello Sleeping Beauty." she whispered.  
  
"Hey! I believe that's my line." he whispered back as he lifted his hand behind her neck to pull her closer for another kiss.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
He asked while he got himself up and next to Hermione.  
  
"I donno, an hour for sure but it can be more than that."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Clearly you don't appreciate my voice."  
  
"Oh yes I do." he muttered close to her ear, "but I've got other things I appreciate even more to hear out of your mouth." he whispered, before kissing the soft spot underneath her ear.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh come on Cassanova! I'm hungry! Lets get back to the hotel for lunch."  
  
Harry got himself on his feet and offered Hermione his hand, which she accepted and stood up. They were holding hands as they walked back to their hotel.  
  
After lunch they decided to visit Lady Liberty on Ellis Island. The receptionist overheard them talking and adviced them to take along some sweaters, as it would be colder there. Hermione quickly kissed Harry on the lips, grabbed the key to their hotelroom and hurried herself to their room to get some sweaters.  
  
Meanwhile Harry decided he would use the time to check if everything was arranged and in order for that evening, as he had planned a special surprise for Hermione.  
  
Hermione came down, her own sweater round her waist and Harry's drapped over her shouders. She left the keys with the receptionist and grabbed Harry's hand and walked to the departureplace of the ferry to Ellis Island at Battery Park City.  
  
As soon as they were on boad they felt is was really cold on the sea and they decided to pull on their sweaters. Hermione turned herself around to face the sea as she felt Harry's body close to hers.  
  
As they left the pont Hermione gasped. They knew the New York skyline had changed drastically, but the gab they saw in the New York skyline made them grasp for breath. The two buildings that once had dominated the New York skyline were now gone.  
  
"I wonder if they will ever be able to restore everything the way it was." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. I know there have plans to rebuild the towers but I don't know if thats a good idea. A lot of people died that day. That spot is the resting place of so many souls. To me it seems like rebuilding those towers will deminimise the honor they give to the ones who died. But on the other hand that rebuilding the towers is a sign of continuity. And that's a good sign, you've got to move on. To me it seems like it would be best to leave for now, the wounds of the events have not been healed. It has only been one year, and that's to soon to make a reasonable decision, but I've got to admit it won't be an easy decision to make. All those innocent lives have been taken away, but for what reason.. What was the use of that attack, I wonder.."  
  
"Is there a use in killing people Harry?"  
  
"No there isn't."  
  
"Do you think Voldemort is behind this?"  
  
"Might be. Yes, I know we've defeated Voldemort, but some of his followers are still around. Always looking out for ways to kill as much muggles as they can. I donno." Harry sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. In silence they kept standing there like they were statues.  
  
Once they arrived on Ellis Island they visited the small walls that contained all the memory's of all the people that were once brought to the promist land, as Ellis Island had been used as a gate into the new land.  
  
They visited Lady Liberty. As they stood up there and watched the New York skyline they praid for those who died in the attacks. After a few moments of silence in solitude Harry got hold of Hermione's hand and in complete silence they got back to the ferry that took them back to their departure point.  
  
They got back into their hotel and decided to freshen up for dinner. Hermione changed into a dress as Harry putted on a muggle suit. Then they left their hotelroom to have their dinner in the Hotel Dining Room.  
  
After they had finished their dessert Harry got himself up his feet and offered Hermione his hand and said :  
  
"Mylady, I've planned a surprise for you. But it might be better if you changed that lovely dress you're wearing into something warmer. Let's go back to our room and get you changed shall we?"  
  
"And you? Don't you've got to change too?"  
  
Harry smilled.  
  
"As a matter of fact I've got to get rid of this costume too. It's nice to have dinner in it, but for what we are about to do it's absolutly useless."  
  
"Ah, mister Potter, what are we going to do?"  
  
"You'll see my dear. you'll see."  
  
Harry and Hermione got changed fairly quickly. Then Harry grabbed her hand and Apparated on the top floor of a muggle builing. Harry looked around to see if they had been spotted by someone and than leaded her further.  
  
There, right in front of her, stood a big muggle helicopter. After they were greeted by the pilot they got in and took off to see New York by night. For the next 30 minutes Hermione was speachless, as she saw New York from above. When the helicopter landed again Harry and Hermione said goodbye to the pilot and hurried away, as the helicopter would leave just seconds later.  
  
"That was great!" yellled Hermione and she kissed Harry quickly.  
  
"You're welcome!" said Harry with a smile across his face and bent down to kiss her once again.  
  
"Lets go back shall we?" Harry asked with reased eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, we better should be going," answered Hermione and she got hold of his hand and a few seconds later they apparated in their hotelroom and got themselves ready for bed.  
  
The next morning, they got up rather late and decided to sleep in, as they had plans to see a play on Broadway that evening. After a nice lunch however, Hermione wanted to go to Macy's and so they left and went out shopping.  
  
Harry and Hermione were back in their hotelroom by 4 and decided to take a little nap. Afterwarts Hermione got in the shower first and then started to dress herself for their dinner for two as Harry went in the shower. By the time Harry got out of the shower and started to dress himself Hermione was busy accessorazing. Earrings, engagement ring, wedding ring, the watch she got as a gift from her parents on her 18th birthday.  
  
"Harry, what do you think? Should I leave my hair like this or should I wear it in a bun?"  
  
"Humm, what shall I say. I like you with your hair down like this, but if you wear it in a bun I've got less difficulty to locate that tender spot of your's beneath your ear.. Hummm, tough one."  
  
"Better let it down then," said Hermione mischieviously.  
  
"Fine with me," said Harry as he bent down to kiss her, "I'll find it anyway." he whispered and proved his point.  
  
"But, as much as I want to stay here with you mylady, we've got to get a move on, our table is waiting.."  
  
Hermione grabbed her purse and a short cape she could wear above her dress and left the room, closely followed by Harry.  
  
Later that evening Harry and Hermione got back exhaused. They had great fun, but however, it had been a long day and they were both quite happy they had slept in that morning. And as Harry got a big day ahead of him so they descided to go to bed immediatly.  
  
Soon they were sound asleep. Next morning they woke up and got themselves ready rather quickly. They went out for breakfast and then got back in to pack their stuff. With a wave of her wand Hermione shrinked their luggage, so it fitted into her purse. They left their room and headed towards the conference room.  
  
As Harry flipped the pages of his programme book, he saw he was the last speaker of the morning. Harry sighed. This would be a very boring morning.  
  
As the conference started and time passed Harry became nervous. The Leader of the Conference was about to introduce Harry as Hermione leaned towards him, kissed him and whispered : "You can do it Harry, act like you are tutering the students back at Hogwarts. You'll be fine." Then she gave him a little push towards the Speaker stand.  
  
As soon as Harry had started reading his speech he felt his confidence grow. It was like term started again and it felt like he was tutering the First Years again as he told the well know story of how he and the Order of the Phoenix defeated Voldemort..  
  
". But," he added as all the people in the conference room heard his last statement, "the battle against Voldemort isn't completly over yet. Yes, we defeated their leader, but as long as there are still followers of Voldemort around there still is a chance that one day a new leader will rise and everything we've achieved will be lost. We've got to be watchful and prepared for battle to make sure it never happens again.."  
  
After a few seconds of silence Harry added : "Thank you." before the whole Conference hall was filled with applause.  
  
Harry nodded towarts his audience and glanced towards the place Hermione was seaded. He smilled as he saw her giving him the thumbs up. He started to leave the stage and walk towards her, but before he got there he had to shake numerous of hands and accept numerous of compliments.  
  
Finally he stood right in front of her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry chuckled  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean." he said while he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Told you you would be great."  
  
"Yes you did," nodded Harry, "You were right. As allways.," he added.  
  
"We better get back," said Hermione.  
  
"Mmm, I guess we should."  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand into his and together they Apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
* ~ ° ~ *   
  
Mmm, I might do just one last closing note : I haven't had the chance of travelling a lot, so this is comming completly out of books and such. So don't be mad at me when I make a mistake. If you see spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes on the other hand I would really like too hear about it. Thanks a lot and see you back next Chapter !  
  
Oh; and please do tell me which other city's you want me to send them on their honeymoon.  
  
Extra note : It seems like I keep having problems with my lay-out on FanFiction.Net although I work and write in Word. Can someone please give me some tips on the matter? Thank you! 


End file.
